


Great minds kink alike

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, alt mode sex, friends with benifits, microscope sex, science fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Wheeljack and Percy have some kinky science fun. Wrote this while daydreaming and listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers 'Go robot'. I learned all about the parts of a microscope while writing this, and then some! Three cheers for screwing around!





	Great minds kink alike

**Author's Note:**

> _Tell me now, I know that it just won't stop_   
>  _You will find your flow when you go robot_   
>  _I want to thank you and spank you upon your silver skin_   
>  _Robots don't care where I've been_   
>  _You've got to choose it to use it, so let me plug it in_   
>  _Robots are my next of kin - RCP_

Wheeljack was no stranger to a late night. He often enjoyed working later after the day had settled. In the quiet and dark of night was often the best time to learn something new or have time to think up a new invention. He could spend hours spilling through the thoughts in his processor, searching for brand new ideas to tinker with. Tonight he was deep in thought musing up new ideas for a rescue apparatus. This need arose when Cliffjumper had managed to fall down into a ravine and several of the Autobots had to work together to extract him. He wanted to come up with some type of grappling hook assist that one could use just in case the bot had no one to rescue them.

Wheeljack had been sitting at his desk deep in thought, scouring over articles on different systems of pulleys and launchers to make his invention work. He jumped a start when his comm rang wondering whom it could be at this hour. Hopefully someone else hadn't managed to get into trouble with the Decepticons. He didn't waste time worrying and answered the call.

"Sorry to bother you at this late hour. I had presumed that you would be awake. I have found myself in a particularly awkward predicament." Perceptor spoke.

"So spit it out." Wheeljack responded. He didn't have all night to play guessing games. 

"I seem to be erm... stuck. I was examining some protozoa on a slide and it seems one of my focus knobs seized up... I can't seem to move enough to transform." Perceptor explained, his voice straining with embarrassment. He felt quite foolish for allowing this to happen. He was glad that Wheeljack answered because he did not wish to wake Ratchet with such a simple issue. That mech had enough work on his servos without him contributing.

"Oh geez. I'll be over to give you a servo. I might want to bring some lubricant too... I'll be there in a flash." Wheeljack answered, he leans across his desk to access the various solvents and other items he keeps at the ready for whatever he happens to be working on at any given time. He hastily grabs the container and goes to make his way to Perceptor's laboratory.

***

Wheeljack was thankful that Perceptor had the forethought to have a voice deactivation for his security system for the lab. This way he could open the door the normal way rather than blow it off. While he normally would enjoy a good old fashioned door breech, he knew that Perceptor would be awfully miffed at him if any of his instruments got destroyed. Ultra Magnus would also be upset with him for the noise and hold him responsible for cleanup.

"Alright Percy. I'm here." He said, walking into the lab in search of his friend.

"Good. Come over here. It's the focus knob that controls my eyepiece lens." Perceptor explains in reference to the knob that would extend the tube that controlled the focus of whatever the viewer were trying to get a better look at. Certain cells or organisms required a different focal length much like how a person looking through a pair of binoculars may need to adjust them to see things farther away more clearly. 

"Hmm." Wheeljack placed his chin in the crook of his thumb and forefinger as he considers what he is going to do before touching anything. "Does it hurt you any?"

"No. It's just stuck. Go ahead and try to move it." He answers.

"Okay. Here goes." Wheeljack stated. He takes hold of the knob and attempts to turn it. It budges slightly and then stops. He knows not to force it since that may strip the gears that he wants to get moving. "I'm just gonna check and make sure that nothing is stuck underneath it." With that he blew air underneath it to clear any debris that may have gotten lodged underneath it. Perhaps when Perceptor had been collecting his samples in the field he had gotten some dirt wedged in between his plating an the knob.

"Well... that certainly felt odd." He said, if his body could shiver in his altmode he would have done so.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Had to clear out whatever was stuck." Wheeljack jested before getting the knob to slide. "Alright we have some movement. Let me just make some minor adjustments before we try to transform you."

"Alright." Perceptor agreed. He trusted that Wheeljack would get his gears in working order so that he wouldn't be damaged.

"Sorry if this feels weird. If I don't do this, you might get stuck again." Wheeljack pulled the lubricant out of his subspace and inserted the nozzle of it between the knob and his plating so that he was able to get it inside the mechanism that made it move. He gently turns the gear all of the way clockwise and then back so that the lubricant will work all the way through his systems. 

"Oh...my." Perceptor clearly didn't mean to let that slip. The breathy tone of his voice giving away the fact he was sensitive there. How could he not know that this would happen? He quickly became silent hoping Wheeljack didn't catch on. 

"If I didn't know that you were actually stuck I'd think you planned this." Wheeljack teased. He pauses for a klik and then a smirk grows upon his faceplate. "You uhh, want me to do that again?" He offers.

"I had not considered the possibility of you accidentally stimulating such... erogenous zones. But yes. Please continue." Perceptor replied, his voice sounding flustered and needy. He hadn't expected Wheeljack to be so open with this yet he had a hard time pretending to be surprised. Wheeljack did have a habit of being wild which suited him just fine. 

"Nothing to get flustered about Percy. Just a couple of scientists doing some experimenting." Wheeljack told him. He was jesting in his words but Perceptor knew that his trusted friend mean that it was time to relax. Wheeljack repeats the same motion, slowly turning Percy's gears one direction and then back the other way. He knew his way around a set of gears and the fact that Perceptor was getting turned on by this aroused him as well. He straddles Percy's rack stop to allow him to feel the heat from his interface panel.

"You know I can transform right?" Perceptor hinted at his ability to reciprocate. 

"Mmm yeah, but I like teasing you this way." Wheeljack replied, dragging his glossa along Perceptor's lens tube. "Do ya mind if I open my interface panel?"

"Not at all. Do you even need to ask?" Perceptor answers, his EM field pulsating with anticipation.

"I s'pose not, but it's worth it to not risk spoiling the mood." He rubs his servo over his crotchplate, enjoying the feeling of his own spike pressing against the inside of his paneling before opening it. Wheeljack ruts his spike against Perceptor's frame while his servos rub up and down on his lens tube. His glossa lapping at the lens itself, pausing to circle the eyepiece ring and then back to the previous method. 

"Ohhh now that's unfair." Perceptor moaned.

Perceptor was caught off guard by Wheeljack suddenly chuckling to himself. "What is it?" He asks.

"I was just wonderin' if you'd get mad if I overloaded all over your slide plate or if that would interest you." Wheeljack managed to admit. 

"As much as the thought amuses me, I'd prefer you'd use that spike on me. Perhaps we will test your method another time." Perceptor tells him. Wheeljack scooted back so that Perceptor could transform in to his usual self. Once he had shifted all of his plates in his usual place he sat on the floor in front of Wheeljack. He thought for a moment that it might be more comfortable to do this on the berth, but he didn't wish to wait even another moment. He could tell that Wheeljack wouldn't want to lose any of the charge he had been building either. He opened both his panels with a loud click.

"What are you waiting for Jackie?" Perceptor purred, curling his digit in Wheeljack's direction motioning for him to come closer. His other hand starting to rub his spike, knowing that Wheeljack wouldn't judge him but would instead enjoy the visual stimulation. He had been kneeling in the same place on the floor he had been before he transformed. It didn't take much coercion to get Wheeljack settle behind Perceptor. He began to rut his spike against Perceptor's aft and nibble at his audials. 

"Oh for Primus sake just frag me already." Perceptor breathed. He angled his hips slightly and dipped forwards so that he were able to support himself on his legs and one servo . His other servo still focused on rubbing one out. This pose gave Wheeljack a good view of his aft and valve. In a moment his servos found purchase upon Perceptor's hips and his spike slid inside his valve. Perceptor uttered a low moan as he felt Wheeljack enter and once again when he was fully sheathed.

"That what ya wanted?" Wheeljack jests, reaching around and giving Perceptor's servo and spike a soft squeeze. 

"It is exactly..." His voice trailed off as Perceptor relinquished his grasp, allowing Wheeljack to take over for him. 

"There ya go." Wheeljack purred, encouraging Perceptor to relax while he took care of him. He knew that Perceptor appreciated someone stroking him. "Ya work hard. Let me give you a rub down." 

Perceptor started to press into Wheeljack's servo, drawing his hips back and forth to work up a rut. "Alright then." Wheeljack purrs, letting Percy lead. He knows that Perceptor liked to have control at times so he'd be sure to reciprocate. He slides in forwards and back in tempo with Perceptor. Slowing or speeding up as he did. Occasionally shifting to keep steady so that he could meet Perceptor's needs. 

Perceptor's hips leaned forward and locked in place, seeking pressure from Wheeljack's servo. He notices this and eases up on the depth of his thrusts to focus on rubbing Perceptor's throbbing spike. With a few strokes of his hand he can feel his Perceptor's valve clenching around his own spike. Wheeljack inadvertently moans into his audial, catching him off guard. The other mech bit his lower lip in response to the sound, a few drops of pre fluids escaped the tip of his spike. Wheeljack did not relent, only doubling his efforts to work the spike with his grasp. He softly bit the side of Perceptor's neck as he presses in deeply, his own hips shaking slightly. It was in this moment he realized just how much he'd like to fill Perceptor with his hot transfluid.

"Harder." Perceptor requested. Wheeljack did what was asked of him. He willingly obliged Perceptor's asking, roughly seeking his release. His dentae tightened, biting the side of his neck harder now, perhaps harder than he originally intended. This sensation was enough to elicit a moan from the low regions of Perceptor's vocalizer. This put Wheeljack's mind at ease as Perceptor's breath became a jumble of curses and grunts. 

Wheeljack no longer needed to hold it back as Perceptor writhed with him, he knew he was close. He could feel the charge building in his spike before he relaxed enough to overload hard, deep inside of Perceptor. This evoked a chain reaction, the feeling of warm transfluid filling Perceptor helped him to join Wheeljack in overload. Shaking, exhaling and biting his lower lip Perceptor coated Wheeljack's servo in his fluids.


End file.
